User talk:Patrickau 26
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Season 2 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here and what we expect from our contributors. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 16:00, February 2, 2010 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Thanks for the Clarification On the Candace's Big Day page, I couldn't remember if it was 4 or 10 even though I just watched the episode a couple hours ago. Thanks for the clarification Jump728 05:19, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Definition of vandalism Please read the page on vandalism. A poor edit does not automatically equal vandalism. A quick way to assess this is to ask, "Does this look like a simple mistake, or does it look like a deliberate attempt to mess up the page." A lot of times it's obvious which one it is. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:37, April 3, 2010 (UTC) finally! finally! someones here im so boreed~!!!!!!! - Febluver (Give up? Give up? The day may come when we'll give up on fruitless searches after a mere 11 mins) 15:09, April 17, 2010 (UTC) What was wrong with the edit? Hi! I was just wondering why you reverted my edit on list of Ferb's lines. All I did was change "Ferb coughs..." in The Beak to "Ferb clears his throat..." Was there anything wrong with that? I just figured it was more corect English... Thank you! ILovePhineasAndFerb 02:17, April 30, 2010 (UTC) But The Beak quote was the only thing I changed in list of Ferb's lines today. At least that I know of, did I change something else by mistake or something? ILovePhineasAndFerb 02:50, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Save yourself the trouble The anonymous user that has been posting the Rocko's Modern Life info has officially worn out his/her welcome. You don't need to leave any more "Not Okay" messages if it happens in the future. Any further problems from this user will earn them a permanent block. We're done playing this game. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:14, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Recent Changes Patrol invitation Topher and I would like to invite you to be a part of the . You've shown that you're a reliable person with a good knowledge of the show. You've fixed quite a few mistakes recently. Being a part of the Patrol it just a small addition to what you're already doing, which is when you look at an edit, you mark that you've looked at it. You do this for both the edits that you determine are okay and for the ones that have to be fixed (and then you go ahead and fix it). That way, other members of the Patrol will see that edits have already been checked and they can go on to other edits. If you decide to join the Patrol, your own edits will automatically be marked as Patrolled. It's another indication of the quality work you've done here. When you've made your decision, you can let either one of us know and we'll take it from there. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 07:06, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : Rollback rights have been enabled. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:42, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Undo reasons To help new people learn more about how to be a good editor, please give a reason why you are undoing their edit. For example, "Isabella didn't appear in the episode" or "previous edit was clearer". It might help keep them from getting discouraged. If it's an obvious bad edit, like putting in gibberish, you don't have to state a reason. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:49, July 3, 2010 (UTC) : Please use the Undo function instead of Rollback whenever possible. When you use Rollback, it just says "Reverted edits by". This should only be used to fix two or more bad edits in a row by the same person. When you use Undo, you can change the Summary to explain why you are removing their edit. This can help new people understand what was wrong and become better contributors. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:05, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Characters I've placed Isabella back in the top section, but it's beacause I rearranged it by how many episodes they have been in. So the sections are now known as: Main: They are in at least 75 episodes Secondary: They are in at least 16, but no more than 74 episodes Minor: They are in at between 4 and 15 episodes Other: They are in at no more than 3 epsodes Let me know if things need changing! Isabella and Lego Liker 18:28, July 5, 2010 (UTC) The Song Is Real I recently checked the article I created for the song, "Do The A-Prime Calypso With Me," and noticed you put it up for deletion. So, I wanted to tell you a few things. 1) This is a real song from "Hawaiian Vacation." 2) The episode is available on Disney XD on Demand. 3) The song title may or may not be accurate, the same goes for the lyrics (acquiescent). 4) I have listed on the artcle that sources need to be cited because of this. 5) I don't put fake stuff on the wiki, because I don't roll like that. Sorry for the confusion, and watch the Hawaiian Special this Friday! Dr. Whatchamacallit 15:16, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Unnamed Toy Story Parody/30% Less Flynn I;m sorry I thought this was the fanon wiki. Poptropica411 13:20, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Unnamed Lindana Episode It's a duplicate of the episode aired in Latin America - Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem! --Marekos1996 11:09, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I had been trying to add a Character-Object combination for the table under Campground and accidentally screwed up the BG Info for that part of the Summer Summerizer page. Thanks for fixing it. I'll tell you what the combo was, do you think you could add it? Here it is: Character-Phineas Object-Paint Roller Effect-Phineas paints the Unpainted Desert The Recent Changes Patrol really needs help I really need help with the Recent Changes Patrol. Each of you volunteered to be a part of the Patrol, or as an admin were automatically included in it. From what I see, almost no one is participating other than myself. Wikia has made yet another change to their systems that affect how the wiki works. The Recent Changes page now displays a maximum of 5,000 edits. It doesn't matter if it's set to show patrolled edits or hide them and it doesn't matter if you manually adjust it to display a high number like 20,000. It stops at 5,000. The last time I went through and patrolled the changes was around July 18th. Wikia's change means that we can no longer see anything from July 18th-July 30th. You can still find unpatrolled edits by going to each page and navigating through the history. But you have to do that on every page, forum and blog. That's over 1,000 pages and nobody is going to manually do that. Lack of participation wasn't a big concern before. I figured I could just catch us up every so often. Now it ain't so easy to do that. You have to keep up with it or unpatrolled edits will be "taken away" from you by being harder to get at. I've thought before "I'll just let the old edits slide". Every time I've thought this, I later found vandalism that required a block. At this point, I need to know from each of you if you can take time to be a part of the Patrol. You don't have to do it every day. But it should be at least once a week. Spend a little bit of time to catch up on a few days' worth of edits. If you are not able commit to this, please let me know. I would rather know up front that the Patrol is solely my responsibility than to expect that others will help out and then they don't. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) Edit summaries Please do not put personal comments in the edit summary line. Keep it objective and factual as to why a change is being made. If there is a problem with a certain piece of information, take it to the Discussion/Talk page for the article. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:59, August 19, 2010 (UTC) International premieres Where do you get the international premieres especially for Disney Channel Asia? PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 00:29, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for fixing Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat? There was this person spamming it, and I tried to fix it, but I couldn't find a history spot where the old quotes were, so i couldn't copy or paste. It was really bugging me and i was hoping someone would do something. So... thanks! :) Chicfreak123 06:55, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: About the recent events yesterday * Why, yes. Yes, it is. * I see you got an avatar * Please sign your posts with ~~~~. It's easier for people to contact them. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 03:37, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Wizard of odd DXD air date So you mean that the air date written on the main page for DXD is wrong? Edgewing 16:54, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Wizard of Odd So when WILL it air? P&I4EVAH! 02:34, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Wizard of Odd time It will be at 8:30 PM on the 24th, before Fish Hooks on Disney Channel. Isabella and Lego Liker 04:17, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:What's up with the runnings gags? I thought that if the running gags were removed if they aren't in the episode that they should not be in the page at all, like you did with the Evil Jingle. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 03:17, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Block notices Just an FYI, Patrick, merely leaving a block notice on a user's Talk page doesn't actually block them. Only administrators actually have the power to place blocks on user accounts and IPs. In the future, if you see conduct that warrants a block, please let one of us know and we will take any appropriate action necessary. Thanks for being vigilant! -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 05:46, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Undo/revert reasons I'd still like to see a reason in the Summary line why you are undoing each edit. This is not only to help teach people to make better edits, but to show the rest of the members of the Patrol what your reasoning for removing the edit is. In the case of obvious vandalism, you can skip adding the reason. It gives the vandal a bit of the attention they are seeking. For everyone else, they need to know why an edit wasn't acceptable. It's got to be a bit discouraging for new people if what they add is removed without explanation. When you need to remove one edit, use Undo instead of Rollback. Rollback does not allow you to update the Summary line. In the case of needing to undo several edits, if it's vandalism, use Rollback so that it doesn't give them that same recognition. If it's an honest mistake, you could re-edit the page from before their edits and re-save it. You could then put in the Summary something like "Undo edits by x.x.x.x" and then the reason why they are being removed. Please help the new editors out by giving them an explanation of why their edits were removed. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:45, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Summer Belongs to You Since we're about to enter phase 2 of Wikia's changes on the 20th and there's a lot to do in the meantime, I'd like for you and Eduardog3000 to hold off making any more changes to the Summer Belongs to You page. Topher and I will take a look at it after the 20th and come up with a standard way of naming episodes when they have more than just the usual title card. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:07, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Decision A full explanation of how we will name pages is provided on my talk page. It boils down to we go by exactly what's on screen and not introduce any new punction. Redirects will be used to cover the variations like putting a colon between "Phineas and Ferb" and the rest, and to cover the "common" name (Summer Belongs to You!, Ride Again, Christmas Vacation!, Musical Cliptastic Countdown, etc.) — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:48, October 27, 2010 (UTC) CHAPTER ME MICHELPACHEO1 Hi Patikau26 My name is Zack Andersson and I want you to help on something.Michelpacheo1(whatcha doin (14:14)(UTC)October 24 2010. city of love video PFMuffinStrike455 already put it back. But any video changes I make always have an improvement. Not really for self glory. I spend alot of time timing out the video. And keeping the lyrics insync to this site. Judeibe 03:04, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo edit Hi. I edited the Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo page again and I have proof for my edit. The first edit I made was about Candace's switch between the home phone and the cell phone. You can see it at 0:48-1:01 in the video below. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k43o4NMhd6Y The second edit I made was the deletion of the first error that questioned how Isabella got into the Flynn-Fletcher's family backyard. This is explained at 1:46 & 1:57 in the second video below. Isabella went back through time by herself for a second time to deliever the steel and wood fusing tool. Then that's when she got the soda from the Phineas and Ferb of the beginning of the episode. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yNTbJSGPD88&feature=related Please let me know the reason for undoing my changes. I'mxoxme 23:35, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Why did my changes on There's a Platypus Controlling Me get undone I fixed the lyrics, they were wrong. That was one reason for the edit, I was just trying to make it better. Please redo them if you understand me. Reynir16 Thanks for posting the image I uploaded thank you for posting the image (i uploaded) on the P+F movie wiki page --Phinbellalover 15:17, December 4, 2010 (UTC)